fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash
|rōmaji = Kurasshu |type = Caster Magic |user = Various }} |Kurasshu|lit. "Pulverization"}} is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that can only be properly utilized by the strongest of magicians – it is a power which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with into innumerable pieces through a pressurization of magical energies. Description One of the stronger magics to exist, Crash is a supernatural power that can be said to be a crystallization of "pure destruction" – not so much a magic which channels various aspects of nature or the elements, this power is something that is more to do with the wielder's own strength which functions in tandem with the energies dwelling within their body. As with non-elemental Caster Magics which function by manipulating the caster's own magical energies as a form of pressure, Crash similarly works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. At the exact moment that the pressurized supernatural energies which have their very existence becoming superimposed over the structural formations of anything that their affected limb comes into contact with, the sheer density of which envelops the atoms and molecules that compose the caster's target no matter if it is organic or inorganic, the pressurized energies annihilating the target of choice without any mercy – all of this happens within the blink of an eye, and it can be inferred from this incredible process that anything that the caster comes into contact with is busted into innumerable fragments, more than living up to this magic's touted power. In terms of combat capabilities, Crash is best suited for close-range battles, with the wielder of the magic focusing this enormously destructive power infusing the pressurized magical energies in order to be used against an opponent to attack, this magic is capable of sending anything that the wielder's fist comes into contact with flying several meters with incredible force. Because of this, Crash is comparable to Slayer Magic as both it and that ever-so-beloved Lost Magic mainly revolve around generating the main power of the magic upon the wielder's body in order to dramatically bolster the user's close-range capabilities – however, obviously, instead of harnessing an element, infusing this magic within one's body results in a strength that can be classified as "beyond superhuman" as well as durability that's equivalent to that. As an arcane power which is best geared towards unleashing absolute devastation upon anyone and anything that the wielder deems as a suitable target, Crash could better be classified as something akin to a "touch of death" as anything that the user of the magic comes into contact with is mercilessly pulverized, effectively making the user an embodiment of a wasteland of a sort. However, despite being touted as an arcane ability which is perhaps best suited towards destruction, this power does have other capabilities too with various alternative offensive and defensive properties which are displayed through its usage in the hands of a particularly inventive magician – but generally, it's offensive power is displayed more than most other methods of utilization. Not only does Crash's ability to instantly decay and disintegrate all forms of organic and inorganic matter by touch, but it also works just as well on supernatural forces such as Magic and Curses – by harnessing this power's inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain magics which possess a tangible form simply through smashing them to pieces, as not only does its disintegration power break down regular atomic structures, it can also break down the binding forces between Eternano and magical power, causing spells and the like launched in the direction of the caster to wither and quickly become reduced to naught but fragments of supernatural particles which scatter to the winds within a matter of seconds upon contact with the wielder of Crash. Not only this, Crash can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attacks, and it can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back numerous meters with an incredible force, or simply breaking apart the actual earth. Even the most powerful spells such as Abyss Break and the Secret Arts of all sorts of Slayer Magic are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like the user. However, for all of it's power, Crash is said to be noticeably difficult to fully control no matter who's utilizing its power unless they possess an Archmage or Wizard Saint-level of control over the arcane powers residing within them – indeed, if the wielder of this magic loses focus for even the briefest of moments while harnessing its might, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally – every step that they take results in minor tremors which can still release incredible shockwaves that uproot anything that they propagate across. Interestingly, Crash can be focused through a single body part; that affects the user and everything that they touch; however, when unfocused, the power of this magic destroys any tool that the user uses with their hand, meaning that unless Crash is wielded by an expert magician, there's no real point in utilizing Magic Items as simply utilizing anything for any purpose is enough to make it crumble from its core in a similar manner to as if it had been exposed to a hundred years of aging. But since the user becomes a walking wasteland that annihilates anything that they so much as happen to brush up against, Crash could be considered akin to something such as the Black Arts in that reckless usage of its might could cause the wielder of its power to harm those that they see as perfectly harmless. Spells Common Spells *' ' (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē : Itten): Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean is a Crash spell which involves the caster striking the target with a powerful uppercut imbued with this magic, annihilating any supernatural defenses and launching the enemy great distances in the blink of an eye. In any case, when performing Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean, the caster focuses their energies upon one or more of their fists, pressurizing the magical energies compressed upon their hands to their utmost limit to induce a pulverizing effect that grants the user's fists overwhelming power. After this, the user throws their fist forward with all of their might, with their hand of choice crossing their body in a straight line, racing towards the target like a bullet, with the user transferring their weight from their rear foot to their leading foot as their hips, torso, and their shoulder are rotated as to bolster the blow- but not only this, augmenting the strike further is the fact that the user throws the punch while rotating their arm, resulting in the punch being strengthened throughout their entire body, effectively turning the blow into a spear that can penetrate through anything, with bog-standard guards from another martial artist to even supernatural-derived defenses which could possibly be reinforced massively through high-density particle concentrations. The fist rotates ever-so-slightly, simulating the effect of a drill piercing through stone and bedrock to reach its destination as the user throws their fist upwards in a powerful uppercut, their Crash-imbued fist travelling along a vertical line to reach the opponent's chin or solar plexus. The time that expires between the activation phase, the strike itself, and the impact is close to even less than half of a second, with the caster's uppercut superimposing the effects of Crash upon their enemy – if anything supernatural obstructs the user's path, then their Crash-imbued fist will simply rend it in twain – this includes powerful abilities such as the Gravity Magic spell, , which manifests, well, a black hole – Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean can simply annihilate the black hole in front of the caster and ensure that the strike lands, the force of impact of which is more than enough to send the user's adversary careening across the landscape, becoming nothing but a twinkle in the skies. In Christian literature, Empyrean is the place in the highest heaven and is the dwelling-place of God. Other Trivia *The description for Crash was done by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic